Photographs
by Beware of the Nargles
Summary: Short oneshot...Harry and Ginny...their thoughts about each other, kind of fluffy...PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


**Hi! I wrote this short Harry/Ginny oneshot for a competition kind of thing on a different website, then decided I might as well post it here! As I was writing this, all the stuff sort of spilled out and so I wrote it...hope you like it:)**

**Photographs**

The thin ribbon of moonlight cast a soft glow over the frozen ground that night. There was only the rustling of leaves and crunching of frost under his feet that kept him aware that he was really there, that he wasn't dreaming. If only it _was _a dream, he thought. If I never really had to go away, if there were no Horcruxes and no Voldemort. If I wasn't camping in the woods in the middle of the countryside, if…he sighed. If I was still with _her_.

He could remember everything about her. He could never forget. All those things they had done together.

How he longed to reach out and caress her face, touch her long, fiery red hair and smell that beautiful scent of flowers that attached itself to her. He wished he could look into those deep brown eyes, with the hard, blazing look, that were willing him to stay, willing him to stay with her. She was sad, but so strong inside. He loved that about her. He loved everything about her.

He could feel the softness of her lips; feel that amazing sensation of her kiss, of their kiss. It had lasted an eternity, yet a blissful eternity. He felt himself back in that parallel world, a world belonging just to them. That was better than anything; anything he had ever experienced just wasn't as wonderful as that.

He could even hear her whisper gently, "There's the silver lining I've been looking for." He was lifted up, and that night, she came to him inside his head. She _was_ inside his head. He could see her, perfectly real. There was no need for any photographs.

The trees and the air and the world kept repeating softly, "The silver lining…the silver lining…"as Harry wandered outside the tent, thinking of Ginny.

**Photographs – Part 2**

She lay silently in her bed, clutching the blue and orange duvet cover tightly. She watched as the shadows drifted around her walls, her curtains swaying gently in the chilly breeze shooting through her open window. Outside she could see the hill where they always used to play Quidditch, lit up in the strip of moonlight shining brightly in the midnight sky. She stared at the moon for a while; it was so eerie yet it gave a wonderful romantic feel to the night.

Thinking of Quidditch made her think of _him_. That wonderful person. She remembered playing with him on the hill, remembered seeing him for the first ever time at King's Cross Station. He looked so lost then, so alone. He was an unknown famous child in broken glasses. She had wanted to see him then, to speak to him, be with him. She found out how courageous and kind he was. She could remember all that had happened with him around, having a little crush on him, then realising how much she wanted, _needed _him. She had made mistakes in her life, but she should have never let him go on his quest with only his two close friends to help him. He should have taken ME along, she thought fiercely. How could he have not even asked me to come? He knew how much I would miss him. Why did he end this? This beautiful, unique relationship…

She could see him, with his messy, jet black hair that always stuck up in places, and his bright green almond-shaped eyes that pierced her heart every time she looked at him. She could feel his rough but gentle mouth on hers; feel his arm around her, caring and loving. She could sense that same radiation of lovely joyous warmth from him, spreading and infiltrating everything, everywhere.

She could hear him murmuring to her in her ear. She heard that every night. She wasn't cold; she had that heat from him and her together. She could see him there, as a shadow on her wall, waving at her with a cheeky, happy smile on his face. He was happy with her. She was happy with him. He was there with her that night, even more than usually possible. There was no need for any photographs to picture him. He was_ there, _inside her head. She was with him, even though they seemed apart.

Ginny lay in bed, thinking of Harry.

A/N: Please Review!


End file.
